


Cancer.

by bleedingmigraine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lung Cancer, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Tears, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: The love of Loki’s life has come to an end.





	Cancer.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cancer by My Chemical Romance.

_Turn away…_

Loki flinched as he heard the heavy coughing fits over the beeping of the hospital monitor. He felt helpless as he watched her body convulsed, tiny blood splatters hitting the hand his love had brought up to her face.  

_If you could get me a drink  
Of water ‘cause my lips are chapped and faded._

Slowly Loki reached for her hand, risking covering his own in her blood as he lifted the cup of water for her to sip from, his lip quivering as he watched the women he’d tear his own limbs off for slowly leave him behind. 

_Call my aunt Marie,  
Help her gather all my things._

Loki turned his head at the doctor knocked on the frame to the room they were in, a grim look on his face that said the words that Loki didn’t want to hear. He turned his head down to meet (E/C) eyes. She clenched his hand with a sad smile on her face. “You should call my aunt. I think it’s time.” She whispered, her voice rough from the coughing. 

 _And bury me_  
In all my favorite colors.  


“How could you ask that of me my sweet.” He whispered, his green eyes glazed with water as the god tried to keep himself from crying. All (Y/N) could do was return a sad smile, loosening her grip as she removed her hand from his, feeling the end of her story approaching. Loki couldn’t hold his tears in as he let out a sob, moving to kiss her forehead until he felt a push at his chest before he could complete his goal. 

_My sisters and my brothers,  
Still, _ _I will not kiss you._

He looked down at her, feeling his heart shatter as she stared up at him, tears forming to match his own. “Please Loki, it will only make this harder.” She cried, her grip on life slipping even further away as the beat on the monitor started to slow. 

_'Cause the hardest part of this,_

“Don’t leave me, my love, please.” He whispered placing his forehead on her own if she would not let him kiss her one last time. Loki lost his mother, he couldn’t live with losing the sunlight in his life. 

_**Is leaving you…** _

All he received was another one of her famous sad smiles as her eyelids slowly closed.   
  
Then he heard the flatline. 


End file.
